


Mischief

by Nitroid



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitroid/pseuds/Nitroid
Summary: A day in the life of the Aomine household.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aomine and Kise are parents.

Aomine Hiroshi reached for the strawberry jam on the table, sticky fingers enclosing around the glass jar. Beside him, his younger brother Shouhei mumbled a nonsensical word as he held onto his older brother’s t-shirt.

“Just a lil more.” Hiroshi grit his teeth and stood on tiptoe, wishing his fingers weren’t coated with Vaseline from the large tub in the bathroom cabinet.

His small hand clasped around the bottom grooves of the jar and yanked it off the table. The cover slid off easily. His baby brother looked at him expectantly, blond hair framing his bright amber eyes.

“ _Funyah_.” Shouhei said, one finger in his mouth.

“Here.” Hiroshi handed him the jar. “Eat some.”

They made a thorough mess of their t-shirts as they snacked on the strawberry jam. Hiroshi grabbed Shouhei by the hand and led him over to Dad’s police boots, where the contents of the Vaseline tub were stirred in with a couple of broken crayons.

“ _Hawoo_.” Shouhei babbled, licking jam off his tiny hands.

“Yep.” Hiroshi upturned the jam jar and dug out the remaining jelly into his father’s boots, grinning. “Pa’ll love this.”

“Papa.” Shouhei mumbled.

“Mmm.” Hiroshi leaned over and placed the jar under the carpet.

The odd shape stood out, but the jar was hidden from view. Satisfied, Hiroshi led his baby brother away to find more ingredients to cook in Aomine’s boots.

x

“Daiki, could you take out the trash?” Ryouta asked, bouncing Shouhei on his hip as he heated the milk in a little pot. “And grab Hiro too, I think he’s in the bedroom.”

Daiki nodded, tugging his socks on before reaching for his boots, which were strangely shiny for some reason. Also there was a distinctly sweet smell around the shoe rack. And a suspicious looking lump under the carpet by the umbrella stand.

“Hiro!” Daiki called his eldest son. “You’re gonna be late for school!”

“Papa!” Shouhei blurted, pulling Ryouta’s t-shirt off his shoulder.

Just as Daiki shoved a foot into a bootful of gooey mess, Hiro sauntered over, schoolbag in hand.

“Happy Father’s Day, Pa.”


	2. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elder Aomine experiences his first real errand run.

Aomine Hiroshi tied his shoelaces and stood up with a brilliant beam.

"I'm ready." He declared staunchly.

"Okay!" Aomine, brimming with pride only a father would experience, held out a fist for a bump, which his eldest son returned with gusto. "You remember the way, Hiro?"

A brisk nod.

"You got everything?" Aomine counted off his fingers. "Mom's biodegradable grocery bag? Shopping list? Extra paper bag? Money?"

Four brisk nods in quick succession. Hiroshi was raring to go.

"Remember to say please and thank you to people." Aomine reached out and placed his son's cap on his head, brushing back Hiroshi's spiky blue hair to fit beneath his cap. "And if someone tries to offer you candy and tell you there's more candy someplace else..."

"I kick them in the shin and run." Hiroshi replied quickly, having memorized this by heart.

"If it starts to rain - "

"I wait inside the grocery store by the door so I don't disturb anyone and wait for the rain to stop and come straight home." Hiroshi interrupted Aomine before he could finish.

Heaving a sigh, Aomine reached out and placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "Daddy loves you, Hiro."

"I know."

"Daddy loves you _so_ much he doesn't want to let you go out on your own." Aomine leaned down to place a kiss on his son's rosy cheeks.

Hiroshi waited impatiently.

Aomine bit his lower lip.

"Can Daddy walk you to the store?"

" _No_!" Hiroshi protested. "Takkun and Shin-chan are already running errands without their dads!"

Takkun was the eldest son of Kagami and Kuroko, and Shin-chan was the only child of Takao and Midorima.

Aomine brushed a piece of lint off Hiroshi's shoulder, gently adjusting his son's socks over his shins.

Hiroshi's lower lip stuck out into a pout.

"Daiki, just let him go already. I need the eggs and flour before three thirty." Kise walked over, wiping his hands on his lacy cotton apron. "It's Shouhei's birthday and we're having everyone over with their kids. I won't have enough time to bake if he gets back late."

Hiroshi aimed a defiant glare at Aomine.

"Okay, okay." Aomine rolled up his sleeves giving Hiroshi a once over. "Alright, have a safe trip!"

"I'm going!" Hiroshi called as he reached up to yank down the front door handle.

The door closed shut behind him with a quiet click. The rattling sound of the metal gate opening and closing could be heard before Hiroshi's footsteps died down once he hit the asphalt street.

Still standing before the front door, Aomine heaved a deeper, heartfelt sigh.

In the living room, on the clean shag carpet, lay Shouhei, fast asleep with his favorite fox toy in his arms. Kise placed a fluffy blanket over his legs and tummy - to keep him warm - and shuffled back into the kitchen.

"Ryoutaaa." Aomine followed his husband. "Ugh."

Kise rinsed his hands and used a clean spoon to mix melted butter into a bowl of slowly melting chocolate chips. "Sit down, Daiki."

Aomine sank into a dining room chair, miserably watching the love of his life prepare baking ingredients.

The minutes passed agonizingly slowly.

The gentle rhythmic sounds of Kise mixing the butter with chocolate calmed Aomine ever so slightly, but it wasn't enough to get the anxiety off his mind.

"Ryouuuta."

"Look." Kise put the spoon down. "Aomine Daiki, Hiro needs to grow up sometime. You can't coddle him forever. But if you're going to, get a proper lock and key for his chastity belt. I have a feeling Takkun has ulterior motives whenever he asks Hiro to take off his t-shirt."

"Ryouta, you're not helping."

Kise returned to mixing the batter, this time with a dash of cinnamon.

Aomine buried his face in his hands.

"If you're so worried, why don't you just follow him? He can't have gone far. But be sure to get back before he does." Kise suggested quietly.

With a quick kiss to Kise's lips and a squeeze to his right bum cheek, Aomine was out the front door in a flash.

"Jeez." Kise smiled and shook his head.

In the living room, Shouhei was just waking up from his nap. Kise shuffled over in his panda slippers to gather his youngest son up in his arms.

"Don't you think Daddy is silly?" Kise asked, nuzzling Shouhei's nose as he yawned.

"Shilly." Shouhei repeated sleepily, tilting his head to the side so his soft blond baby hair covered his eyes.

"Mmm." Kise bounced him on his hip as he headed back to the kitchen to warm some milk. "You need a haircut, Shou."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Smearing jam and Vaseline on the walls was something I loved doing as a child until my parents bought me a box of crayons and gave me a lifetime's supply of paper. Written from experience, I guess. :D


End file.
